Forum:Spotlight
The Wikia staff can promote a good wiki by advertising them on other wikis for 2 months. Here are the requirements for a "spotlight": Best practices * The requestor should be either the admin, or link to a discussion with the admin of the wiki and agreeing to the spotlight. This is easy enough * The wiki should have at least 200 content pages, not counting stubs. Stub articles should make up no more than 1/5th of all pages on the wiki. As of February 13, we have 235 articles, of which 58 are stubs. The obvious answer: work on the stubs for a while instead of new pages. --what exactly, is a stub? That means we have 177 full articles so we need 23 more full articles. Icedragon64 23:30, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I was referring to the number of articles in the Stubs category.--Salnax 00:34, February 15, 2010 (UTC) --Yes, but we put that label on. Are we right- are they what Wikia define as a Stub? Icedragon64 00:14, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ---Here's one official definition. Basically, if it has ten or less sentences, that probably makes it a stub. This could be a bit harder than I thought...--Salnax 00:19, February 17, 2010 (UTC) * The wiki should have a logo. That's us! * The main page of the wiki should have at least one picture, and clear links to the most important content. It should also be unprotected unless there is a strong history of vandalism. We're clear. Vandalism has been an issue; just a while back, the entire front page was replaced with a message from "Tribbles." --We can switch protection off for a while if we want- reverting vandalism of one more page won't kill us. Icedragon64 23:40, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Done--Salnax 00:34, February 15, 2010 (UTC) *The wiki should have My Home and WikiStickies enabled. The My Home page should include a recent activity listing and an updated Community Corner. Check *The wiki should have a sidebar menu link to recently added photos as strong visuals help direct new traffic and make the wiki appear more filled out. Check * The wiki should have a clear category structure to help readers navigate around the site. Every content page should be in a category. Yep * The wiki should not be in the middle of choosing new admins, or any other upheavals; it should be a stable, friendly place. If by stable you mean largely quiet and ignored, then yes. * The wiki should not have a sitenotice longer than two lines. Yes * The wiki should be using the Wikia welcome tool, signed by admins -- (MediaWiki:Welcome-user should say @latest, @sysop or the name of an admin.) Mm-Hmm * The wiki should not use offensive language or include inappropriate images. ...Well...This is a '''Newgrounds' wiki... at least its kept to minimum.'' --I think, so long as we only quote such things and the wiki itself doesn't use them, there is no problem, I have edited out such things a long time ago. Icedragon64 23:30, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I think our goal is clear: turn stubs into regular pages.--Salnax 03:24, February 14, 2010 (UTC) --Seems OK to me. I suggest we make this the target for March or April. Icedragon64 23:30, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Wikia staff will make all final decisions on spotlights and placement will be at their discretion.